Permanent Marker
by KeybladeMasterRoxas
Summary: What does a permanent marker have to do with love? One item can cause chaos for our characters. SoraKairi and some others....hmmm....maybe I shouldn't have put humor....OH WELL!
1. Kairi's Torture Technique

Permanent Marker

Chapter 1: Kairi's Torture Technique

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora 17

Roxas 17

Cloud 19

Kairi 17

Namine 17

Aerith 19 (Because she lives close to the school, she doesn't need a dormroom.)

Setting: Destiny Islands High School and College.

Cost: $300 Billion for the building. (The dorms are big and two stories.)

Tuition: $30,000 (Free under certain circumstances) for 8 years. Pay once.

-

(2:00 P.M.)

"What a day..." Sora said as he entered his dormroom.

"Tell me about it," Sora's brother, Roxas said.

Sora and Roxas entered their dormroom and Sora headed for the kitchen. He grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and bananas. He grabbed a knife and spread peanut butter on both pieces of bread. He then sliced the bananas in to small circles and placed them on the bread and put the two pieces of bread together. He entered the living room to see that Roxas was watching something strange on TV.

"What 'cha watchin'?" Sora asked.

"I dunno," Roxas answered.

"Want half of my sandwich?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Roxas answered.

Sora pulled the sandwich apart in half and gave one to Roxas. Roxas ate his quickly and grabbed his backpack.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Cloud wanted me to run errands while he was gone for his employment test." Roxas said annoyed as he hated doing things for his older brother.

"That's gotta suck," Sora said.

"Well, I'll be back by 7:30," Roxas said as he was opening the car lock of his gray Honda Civic. He drove off and Sora locked the door.

Sora went to go take a cold shower. When he came out, the doorbell rang. He quickly put on his white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Who is it?" Sora yelled.

"It's me, you dork." the voice answered.

Sora knew exactly who it was and opened the door.

"Hello, Kairi..." Sora said in a monotone. He sounded also like he was pissed off.

Kairi entered the house but Sora grabbed her left arm.

"Did I **say** you could come in?" Sora said, in an annoyed voice.

He pulled and literally pushed her outside.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" Kairi asked angrily.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! **WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!**" Sora raged.

"YEAH!" Kairi yelled back.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU! OKAY! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE COMING TO MY ROOM AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Sora yelled.

"I-" Kairi managed to say before she started to sob.

Sora couldn't stay mad at her for what happened at school.It wasn't in his nature to stay mad at somebody for long or to hold a grudge. He walked over to Kairi and hugged her tightly as Kairi started to cry intensely.

"Kairi...I'm sorry..." Sora said in a compassionate voice. His voice was soft.

Kairi's crying stopped and she looked up at Sora. He was smiling as he wiped the tears of her beautiful face.

"Come on in," Sora said in an inviting voice.

-

Kairi slowly entered his house and carefully sat on the couch near the TV. She stayed silent for a while and so did Sora. Sora noticed that Kairi's jean pocket had something inside.

"What's in your pocket, Kai?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's a...hey! Why are you looking? You pervert!" Kairi said, blushing.

"No! I'm just wondering..." Sora defended as he started to blush.

"Sorry...I'll tell you later," Kairi said.

"You want something to eat?" Sora asked politely as he tried to change the subject.

"Um...sure...I guess." Kairi answered.

"Come here," Sora said politely.

_It's not like Sora to be this polite. I mean he's a nice guy and all but he's never been this polite, _Kairi thought to herself as she entered Sora's kitchen.

"You can look through the 'fridge while I get something." Sora said.

"Okay..." Kairi answered as she became a little suspicious.

As Sora entered his room he took a small red box tied with a gold ribbon and ran downstairs.

"Here, Kai." Sora said as he handed her the box.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Kairi squealed as she tried to open the box.

However, Sora grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Don't open 'til you get to your dorm..." Sora said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Once you open the box, you'll know why."

"Um...Sora?" Kairi said.

"Huh? What's up?" Sora answered.

"Is it okay if I stayed with you for a while?" Kairi asked, blushing.

"Why can't you stay in your dorm?" Sora said, blushing.

"You see, our dorm got infected with insects and such forth, and our room is getting fumigated. Can me and Namine stay here?" Kairi explained.

"Well, normally I'd say no, but in this case, I suppose so. Just make sure to tell Roxas when he gets back." Sora said.

"Hey thanks...HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NORMALLY I'D SAY NO'!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm kidding!" Sora said, laughing his ass off.

Kairi punched him on his arm.

"Hahaha...ouch. Um, where's Namine?" Sora asked.

"She's on her way here. She said she had to run some 'errands'," Kairi said.

"Funny. Roxas said the same thi-" Sora said and then stopped and looked at Kairi.

"Errands? Hm..." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"Roxas said that he was running errands for Cloud. So if Cloud says he didn't tell Roxas to do whatever, Roxas is doing something 'suspicious'," Sora said, imitating a detective, as he rubbed his chin.

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes, just call him..." Kairi said.

Sora grabbed his cellphone and dialed Cloud's number.

"Hello, this is Cloud. Who's speaking?" the voice answered.

"Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Hey Sora, what's up? You need anything?" Cloud answered.

"No, not right now. Where are you?" Sora asked.

"I just got out of my employment test. I'm driving Aerith home to her house from her evening class. Why?" Cloud said.

"Just wondering. Did you, by any chance, ask Roxas to run errands?" Sora asked.

"No." Cloud said.

"Oh...well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said.

"Okay. Bye." Cloud said as he hung up.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas lied to me. Apparently, something came up for him. You think that the two met up?" Sora said.

"Well, we can't jump to conclusions. We don't have any proof." Kairi said.

"True. Um...Let's go put your things away. I'll help you settle in." Sora said.

-

Sora went over to grab some of Kairi's things and went upstairs to his room. Sora's bed had two mattresses so he took one off and put it on the floor.

"Will you be alright laying on this, or do you want to sleep with me on two mattresses?" Sora asked politely.

_Heh...This is my chance to finally use my weapon...I'm so evil..._Kairi thought to herself.

"Um...Sorry...I need a firm bed to sleep on," Kairi said. Even though she wanted to use her 'weapon' on Sora, she actually did have back problems so she needed a firm bed.

Sora idiotically blushed as he put the first mattress on the second. He laid on his humongous king-sized bed as Kairi climbed on.

"Hey, Kai? You never told me what was in your pocket." Sora said.

Kairi started to blush when he said that and took our her 'weapon'. It was a Sharpie permanent marker. It was one of the more stronger ones that came out more darker and dried quicker.

"W-w-why...d-d-do y-y-you h-h-have th-th-that?" Sora asked, as he was shaking. Kairi must have known that Sora had a personal fear of permanent markers. It was weird, even for Sora.

"Why don't I?" Kairi said evilly. "Heh..."

Kairi moved closer to Sora, pointing the marker. Sora moved back on the bed as Kairi moved closer. Soon, Sora was pinned to the corner as Kairi pushed his two arms against the wall so he couldn't escape.

"Heh..." Kairi snickered.

"Kai, you are one scary and **EVIL** woman, you know that?" Sora said.

"Yeah...but you're the victim..." Kairi said. She pointed her marker so close to Sora that he could almost feel the ink. He was shaking so much that he was sweating.

"Okay then. Since I am obviously dominating over this situation, can I open the box?" Kairi asked innocently.

"Well, since you can't go back to your dorm...okay." Sora answered as calmly as possible trying not to remind Kairi of the 'situation'.

Kairi grabbed the box and opened it. It was a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket on it. In the box was a note.

-

_Dear Kairi,_

_I hope you like this gift. It's to remind you of our long friendship and the bond that we share. Inside the locket is a picture of you inside. I hope one day you'll understand why I'm giving this to you other than to tell that we've been good friends._

_Love,_

_Sora._

-

Kairi read the note and was devastated. She felt warm inside as she read the last part, 'Love, Sora'. She then realized that Sora had another side to him, other than being a total idiot. He had a loving side and Kairi was the only person to really see that. Kairi put the marker even closer and put her face close to Sora's. Sora blushed a dark red. She then kissed Sora on the lips for a long time. Sora felt a little awkward at first but he got used to it and kissed Kairi back. They broke away after a while. Just after, Sora digged through his pockets and grabbed his own permanent marker. Kairi freaked out and backed away as Sora went closer. He smiled evilly as Kairi was scared.

"So you scared of permanent markers, too?" Sora asked in an evil way.

"Uh-huh..." Kairi managed to muster out of her fear.

Sora went in so close that their faces were only an inch apart. This caused Kairi to blush **DARK** red. He rubbed her face with his hand in a downward direction. This gave electrifying feelings to Kairi. Sora started to smile. He tossed the marker away.

"I'm sorry. I had to, Kai." Sora said.

Kairi smiled. Sora looked at the clock to see that it was already 6:00.

"Man, time flies by fast, huh?" Sora said.

Kairi simply nodded, still in shock of what he did to her. They both sat up straight on the bed. They just stared at each other, admiring the beauty of each other's eyes. Kairi went closer to Sora and put her hand on his.

-

Somewhere around 7:30

Sora and Kairi were watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Sora yelled.

"Roxas and Namine!" the voice answered.

"Hmmm..." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

Sora opened the door and invited the two blondes into the dormroom.

"Those errands took longer than I thought!" Roxas said, obviously faking.

"I just got off the phone with Cloud. You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister," Sora said, trying to sound like a mother.

"Okay, okay...The truth is...I was on a date with Namine." Roxas said, blushing. Namine was also blushing. Kairi ran over to Namine, squealing.

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Sora said.

"I didn't want you to stop me or anything," Roxas said.

"I wouldn't have done anything, ya know," Sora said.

"Thanks, man." Roxas said.

"Oh, yeah. Is it okay with you if Namine stayed here for a while?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. Namine told me all about it," Roxas said.

-

Aerith's House

"Thanks for driving me home, Cloud," Aerith said.

"I better get on home, Aerith," Cloud said.

"Cloud, I know you like Tifa," Aerith said. Cloud started to blush.

"You aren't jealous?" Cloud asked.

"No offense, you're my best friend, Cloud, but I like someone else," Aerith said.

"Zack?" Cloud asked. Aerith started to blush.

"I guess that's a yes." Cloud said as he laughed. Aerith slugged Cloud on the arm but he laughed even more.

"Well, later, Aerith." Cloud said and drove off to the school.

-

Cloud's Dormroom

Cloud's phone rang as he entered his room.

"Hello, this is Cloud. Who's speaking?" Cloud greeted.

"It's me," said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Tifa! What's up?" Cloud said.

"You wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Tifa asked.

Cloud thought about it for a while.

"Okay. Right after school," Cloud said.

"Then it's a date!" Tifa exclaimed.

-

Back in Sora and Roxas's Dorm

"Hey...Roxas. Take this," Sora whispered as he gave Roxas his permanent marker.

"What's it for?" Roxas asked.

"You'll figure it out," Sora said.

-

End of Chapter 1.

Please R & R!


	2. Friendly Love Fights

Chapter 2: Friendly Love Fights

New Characters: Sora - 18(well it's not new except for the age) Riku - 18, Hayner - 17, Selphie - 16, Tidus - 16, Wakka - 18, Olette - 17, Pence - 17. (If there is an age difference between Hayner, Olette, and Pence, please tell me and I will change their ages.

(Some news from the author: I'm sorry, but I have officially decided to take out the AerithXZack coupling. They will no longer be in the story. If you want a storyline reason, they both moved to Hollow Bastion. To those who are disappointed, which I doubt, I'm really sorry. I have my personal reasons and because of summer plans, I won't be able to continue the story until I get access to a computer.

_-_

_Back in Sora and Roxas's Dorm_

_"Hey...Roxas. Take this," Sora whispered as he gave Roxas his permanent marker._

_"What's it for?" Roxas asked._

_"You'll figure it out," Sora said._

_-_

A few days later. Cloud and Tifa had their date already and Roxas is still trying to figure out why Sora gave him a permanent marker.

-

Saturday Morning.

Sora had just woken up and realized it was 7 in the morning.

_Aww...damn...I had to wake up early._

Sora knew he couldn't go to sleep so he just went outside. He walked to THE tree at the end of the island and sat on it.

_Who knew that this tree could bring back such memories._

Sora all of a sudden felt a pain. Not a physical on but an emotional one. He thought about the times when he had to fight the darkness. Sora was sick of being the Keyblade Master. He was sick of being chased by dark beings. He was content with his life already. But if it wasn't for the Keyblade, he wouldn't have met his two long lost brothers.

"Sora?" a familiar voice said.

Sora was still in his black moment so he didn't hear.

"SORA!" the voice said again.

"AAAHHHHHH! Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Sora said randomly.

"You finally know your question words, kid." the voice said.

Sora turned around to see no other than his best friend, Riku. Riku climbed onto the tree without ease and sat there in a rather cool position.

"What are you doing up so early? I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight." Riku said.

"Hahaha...very funny," Sora said sarcastically.

Sora wasn't the type to be sarcastic. Heck, he didn't even know what that meant. But when Riku noticed this, he knew something was wrong.

"Okay, Sora. What's up?" Riku said.

"It's about Kairi," Sora said.

"Heh...You've come to the right guy, for I am the Love Master," Riku said in a silly, dramatic matter.

Riku had almost turned into a Sora acting the way he was. But if you went on a 2 year journey alone in the darkness and finally return home to all your friends, wouldn't you? (What a mouthful...nah, not really.)

"Okay, sorry about the childish moment. What's wrong with Kai?" Riku asked in his regular tone.

"Well...lately she's been having some really weird 'mood swings'," Sora answered.

"Like..." Riku said, expecting Sora to finish the sentence.

"When we're in public, we always fight about nothing and when we're alone, she's all...well 'innocent'," Sora said using emphasis on the last word.

"Heh...Looks like you guys are having what I like to call...'Friendly love fights'," Riku said.

"What are those?"

"You see, she starts fights for no reasons just for fun. Not because she hates you or is mad at you. She just likes to mess with you. What an cheap strategy of love. It only works on idio-" Riku said and stopped.

He started laughed like hell.

"Well, no wonder. Later..." Riku said and ran out of the scene before Sora could say anything.

_What a weird person. I have the weirdest friends. Oh well. I'm weirder._

Sora smiled. Even though Riku might have been an idiot sometimes, he knew how to make Sora feel better.

-

8:00

Kairi had been awake and saw that Sora wasn't there. She went to go take her usual morning shower and changed into her pink dress. She then went outside to be greeted by Roxas.

"Hey, Kairi!" Roxas said.

"Hey, Roxas. You can call me Kai." Kairi said.

"Okay. Um...you seen Namine?" Roxas asked.

"She's not in the dorm?" Kairi asked.

"No," Roxas said.

"Sora isn't here either," Kairi said.

Then, Roxas cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"It's me," the voice answered.

"Hey, Nami! Where are ya?" Roxas said.

"I'm at the lobby. Meet me there." She said.

"See ya, Kai!" Roxas said as he ran to the lobby.

Kairi still wondered where Sora was...but then she knew.

-

Kairi walked over to the tree to see none other than Sora. She walked over quietly and tapped Sora on his shoulders. Sora turned around to see the girl he loved.

"Hi, Sora..." Kairi said in a soft, innocent voice.

"Hi, Kairi..." Sora said back in a quiet voice.

The two lovebirds were silent for a while as they both sat on the tree.

"Are you okay, Sora? You've been quiet and that's really weird..." Kairi said.

"I'm fi- Hey! What do you mean that's weird?" Sora yelled as Kairi laughed.

There was never a dull moment for more than a minute with these two without a funny moment. Sora started to laugh at himself for the moment and soon the laughs subsided.

"Um...Kai?" Sora asked in a soft voice.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Do you...um..." Sora tried to say but couldn't get those four magical words out.

"Do I what?" Kairi asked.

"Do you l-" Sora said but still couldn't get those words out.

Kairi put her hand on Sora's for reassurance.

"You can tell me anything, Sora," Kairi said and then smiled her signature smile.

Sora thought she looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her he loved her but then knew that it wasn't the right time.

"Look, Kai. It's not the right time," Sora managed to say.

"Okay. You can tell me what you need to when you're ready," Kairi said.

"We better get back to the school. The others might be wondering where we are by now," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi said.

The two walked back to school and were surprised at what they saw.

-

7:45 (A little earlier.)

The gang along with the joined Riku were getting Sora's birthday party ready. Tifa walked over to Kairi.

"Remember, you have to stall Sora until 8, okay?" Tifa said to Kairi.

Kairi simply nodded but stalling was not what she intended to do. She wanted to tell Sora how she felt about him.

-

(8:00 Present Time)

Kairi felt a little disappointed that she didn't get to tell Sora how she felt but at least she got to excite him with a party.

When they reached Sora's dorm, the lights were turned off. Sora turned them on and-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The gang yelled.

"**HOLY KEYBLADES!**" Sora screamed.

Sora was relieved that it was his friends and walked deeper into his dorm.

"Happy birthday, little bro!" Cloud said nicely as he handed him a gift.

"Thanks, Cloud," Sora said.

"Open the gifts! Open the gifts!" Selphie said in a hyperactive matter.

Sora smiled and headed over to the gifts. Sora started with the one Cloud had already given him. He opened it and saw Mercedes car keys.

"Oh damn. Tell me you didn't," Sora said in astonishment.

Cloud simply chuckled.

"I'll show you later," Cloud said.

Kairi walked over to Sora and handed him a small red box similar to the one Sora had given her a few days back.

-

Flashback! (Woo! I will hardly use them in the story itself, though, but I felt this was a necessary time. I'll use flashbacks in the beginning before I start a new chapter. )

_As Sora entered his room he took a small red box tied with a gold ribbon and ran downstairs._

_"Here, Kai." Sora said as he handed her the box._

_"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Kairi squealed as she tried to open the box._

_However, Sora grabbed her arm._

_"Huh?" Kairi asked._

_"Don't open 'til you get to your dorm..." Sora said._

_"Why?" Kairi asked._

_"Once you open the box, you'll know why."_

-

Sora was in deep thought and wanted to open it and realized Kairi didn't want him to open it yet. He looked at Kairi and she had a 'Don't open it' look on her face. Sora simply nodded.

-

The party was over after a long time and the gang decided to go to the all famous beach. The others had already left leaving Kairi and Sora alone for a while.

"When can I open it?" Sora asked.

"When you feel the time is right for you to tell me what you want to tell me," Kairi answered.

Sora smiled.

"You wanna go to the beach?" Sora asked.

"Not really," Kairi answered.

Sora was puzzled. Kairi liked to go to the beach. In fact, he was annoyed sometimes when she asked. But today, she didn't want to go.

"Why not?" Sora asked curiously.

"Look, Sora. I just don't want to go!" Kairi yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, YA KNOW!" Sora yelled back.

"MAYBE I DON'T LIKE YOU TALKING TO ME!" Kairi yelled.

"WELL, THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Sora yelled.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Kairi yelled.

"MAYBE I LOVE YOU!" Sora yelled.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!" The two said in unison and started to make out with each other on a nearby couch for like 10 minutes.

Sora and Kairi suddenly returned to their innocent nature and looked at each other.

"You love me?" Kairi asked.

"You love me?" Sora asked.

"YES!" The two said.

The two smiled. Sora placed his hands on Kairi's face as she blushed a light pink. He pulled her close to him quickly with force yet he was being gentle. He wrapped his right arm around her back and his left arm around her waist. He kissed her lightly and quickly pulled away.

"Since I told you what I wanted to tell you, I get to open this box," Sora said.

Kairi smiled.

Sora opened the box and found a necklace inside with a Keyblade chain in the middle. Inside the box was a note.

-

_Dear Sora,_

_I honestly didn't have the guts to tell you this in person so I'll tell you in this note. I love you. Simple, yes. But I hope you realize the impact of these words once you read this. I've always loved you. Everything about you mad me love you. Even your occasional stupidity. But that doesn't make you a bad person, right? I wanted to tell you this ever since I laid my eyes on you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought that it might ruin our friendship. Our bond is more important to me than taking a risk of not being friends anymore to tell you I love you. If you don't love me back, then I guess you can't really see what I'm trying to say. But if you love me back, I'll know that this was a risk worth taking. I'll finally know if we can take our relatonship even further. _

_Love,_

_Kairi_

-

Sora was truly impacted by this note. He looked at Kairi with a sweet smile on his face.

"May I have the pleasure of taking you to the beach?" Sora said, trying to sound formal.

"Why, yes. You shall." Kairi said back in the same formal tone and the two laughed.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Kairi simply said.

-

End of Chapter 2. I'm sorry this chapter came out badly. Please R&R! If you have any suggestions for Chapter 3, please tell me in your reviews.


End file.
